And Not Just HumansHalf Breeds Too
by sesshyblueyes
Summary: The sequal to I am Alone. Uhh..Oh yeah Naraku is dead. Sorry Naraku fans(which I am) Sesshomaru and Rin are going have their first child.(Squeals) And Miroku is back! You thought he was dead didn't you? How you ask? READ!Also Kagome gives birth so what ha
1. Naraku Had Fallen

2/18/05 (A/N: It's been a whole year since I got an account for Fan fiction. Yea! If you did not read I am Alone written by me. Than this story is gonna confuse the fuck out of you. Trust me I wrote it. So…I don't feel like re-capping so I hope you have a good memory. Anyway The first chapter.. This one right here. Is and will be a lemon. Not sure how rough it will get but you should prepare for the worst. So as I said before I wont go into detail of how Naraku died. Come on we all know he's dead so deal. Okay…lets go now. My Hikari…I hope yer reading. If not you will soon enough. Moving on) 

Naraku had fallen.

Inuyasha dropped his sword, and allowed his demonic blood get the better of him. Koga had long failed as a warrior, proving useless to both of the brothers. Sesshomaru, out of blind rage and love transformed into something remarkable. Surpassing his second form as a giant dog, and into another magnificent form. And almost losing himself as well. With Inuyasha's fierce claws and fangs he ripped Naraku from head to toe. And with no help from Tokijin, Sesshomaru sent a blast into the other half-demon preventing him from reshaping once more.

Naraku had fallen.

Their greatest enemy for years. One that had tormented them, played with their minds and emotions as if they were simply objects. He had finally been brought down. Destroyed, conquered, and slaughtered. So if all of these things had happened, if all of these things took place why did it not feel like a victory? Why did it seem as though everyone had still lost?

Naraku had fallen.

When Inuyasha had finally returned to his normal self, his brother followed. And he ran to his Kagome. Bringing himself to tears.  
"I was so afraid, but it was not for my life. Kagome I was terrified that you would parish. You and…" He put a hand down to her stomach. Searching for the heart beat. And when found did his return to normal. She too cried with him. Flinging her arms around him, burring her face into his chest. "Inuyasha! I was…I thought" She had no thought of words. None were needed now. Only him.

Sesshomaru was still panting from converting back to his original form. That was when he looked over and saw Rin still fighting the poison. Since Naraku was dead and Kagura was nowhere to be found he found only one other possible solution.

"Sesshomaru sama. I am glad your alright." Her voice, it was broken. She was suffering. The venom had spread through her entire body, and as a normal human would die in mere minutes. He was looming over her, still searching in her face, wondering if this was the right thing to do. He had no right to do what he was about to commit. He knew she could die peacefully here. Just with him. Sesshomaru knew that she was perfectly fine with that. But he wasn't. He couldn't, no he refused to except her death. Not only for Naraku's little game to follow all the way through, but because he knew.

His heart was throbbing, racing in his chest. Making him feel almost sick. He had thought about this act several times, and each time he had never had the courage. Sesshomaru placed a hand to her cheek. Clearing her face of the single tear streaming down her face. Rin smiled and put her hand against his.

"Rin…"

"Am I going to die? That's just fine. Just stay with me"

"Do you really want to die so badly? Do you want to leave me forever?"

"No…of course not. But I know Tenseiga wont save me. The poison is too powerful." Rin took another deep breath.

"Nothing is too powerful for me. Rin you know better." He wasn't sure if he should ask her. He didn't want her to say no. Not after all this. He wouldn't let her die, not without letting her know. His father gave him the power to bring back the dead, and now he couldn't use that power, so he had to use his own. "Rin…put your head back"

"To see the stars? Yes that will be nice" She did as she was told. Sesshomaru was now holding her head, supporting it, for what was to come. He knelt down to her, nuzzled into his Rin. Assuring her that it would be okay. No matter what it would be okay. "Thank you my lord. You gave me the best life."

He nipped at her lobe and whispered something only she could hear. "I was alone. I was. But I am past that part of my life. Rin, I love you"

Her heart skipped. Before she could reply, Sesshomaru sank his fangs deep into her neck. Immediately broke her flesh and began to draw out the vile substance in her innocent body. Rin couldn't move. Sesshomaru was completely on top of her, holding her with the only arm he had. And he was giving it to her. She did her best to keep silent. She was unaware of what he was doing to her, however she trusted his judgment.

In the back of his mind, Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. Even what it may have looked like to the others only feet away. But he didn't care. He could taste the horrible miasma. It was thick and concentrated. He had to suck hard to extract it. Holding it in his mouth was another challenge he was faced with. However being a full demon had it's advantages. He could survive this, but she was only human. So for her, Sesshomaru swallowed just a little at a time. And it burned going down his throat and falling into his stomach. Felt like acid melting away his insides.

But he'd heal. Either from Tenseiga or on his own metabolism. His mouth was somewhat bulging, filling with miasma. Not only was he taking her blood out of her body, Sesshomaru was filling the absent blood with his own. Carefully filtering the miasma into his mouth and coughing up his blood and pushing it into her body. The reaction would be great. Possibly transformation into a half breed. Which was his goal.

"What is he doing to her?" Kagome screamed "He's killing her!"

"Don't be stupid. He's turning her"

"What? Turning? You mean she'll become a half demon?"

"Since he's a full demon he can do that. It's not always successful and there are usually birth complications. That's one reason why demons and **humans just don't mate**"

That's all Rin could remember. The next sunrise she was resting in one of the finest bed's in all of Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Rubbing the raw skin on her neck. It was still burning with the same pain as when he bit her. She sat up. Still a little disorientated in her walk. She was famished. She hadn't eaten in what seemed like days. But really everything that had happened, was itself only a couple of days. It seemed she never had time to stop and eat. However, she was far away from Naraku and Kagura so the time seemed to arise again.

Despite the fact that she was practically stumbling down the hallway, Rin found it in her determination to find food. She always was a hungry child. It seemed that nothing could ever satisfy her. No food ever filled that void she called her stomach.

"Food…need food" she moaned. The place was big and seemed endless.

"Rin?" That voice behind her. Ah yes, so smooth and calm. It had to be him. She turned to find that her assumption was indeed accurate. Her instincts told her to throw herself to him. Wrapping her arms around him. But she held back and smiled at him.

"Sorry. I was very hungry and I thought-"

Those soft, perfect lips had finally met hers. Sesshomaru held her slim jaw in his palm. Rin was dumbfounded. Her eyes were still wide open. Not even embracing his open mouth against hers. He gently pushed his tongue through, breaking the lock she had tightly to her lips. And yet he had the audacity to let go of it.

"Rin close your eyes when you kiss me" A simple nod was all she could give before he took her lips again. This time she embraced him. Allowed him to go deeper into her mouth. Having their tongues collide and moving to all sides the mouth would permit. Sesshomaru broke it once more, to face her.

"You just kissed me" She still a slight confused of why he had done what he had done.

"Hai, I did. And there's more where that came from" Sesshomaru's POV

I was tired of hiding. My true emotions to her. It didn't seem to matter anymore. She knew, and I knew. So why should I put away my feelings and pretend as though it never happened. Shut her out and push her further away from me. Why? I had already hurt her enough. Made her torn. I could see the expression in her eyes, confusion yet no hesitation. Just like before. I dipped my head and kissed her once more. She complied, melting into me. Falling into my chest. And I gladly caught her.

"Rin, you needn't worry of anything." She looked up at me. Her mouth dropped open just a little. Just enough for my tongue to breach. I despised to admit to myself but I hadn't in a long time. Which was probably why I was approaching this so undignified. But I was for certain this is what she wanted. "I would never hurt you. Not like those other men"

I could see as much that she almost forgotten of such painful memories. Rin reached for a piece of my hair. Twirled it between the very tips of her fingers. "What happened? With Naraku and the others?"

"I told you, not to worry. There are more important things that are to be dealt with swiftly." I took her hand in mine. Taking her into another section of the house I knew she was a bliss to. But that too was about to change. I led her to my chambers.

When I shut the door behind me, I felt Rin grab hold of me from behind. Her heart was racing. "Lord Sess-"

"No. Just Sesshomaru. You are never to say lord again, understand?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru….are you going to-"

"Make you mine? Is that what you were wondering?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "Rin I won't do anything you don't want me to do"

"What do you want? Do you want me to be…to be your mate?"

I faced her. I literally had to look down to meet her stare, and a sincere one it was. I brushed the back of my hand over her cheek. I stopped at her chin and held it. Tilting her gaze a little higher so that we were at the same level. "You want to know?"

"Hai! I do"

"Rin, you are no longer that little girl I saved ten years ago. You have grown out of the daughter figure to me. Rin you are an adult now. A fine young woman that many men cannot tare away from. You may not see it, but I see their stares. Of how beautiful you are, and how innocent you manage to up hold yourself. Do you not see the damage you have inflicted upon me? What other demons would consider shame I see as love and affection. But I want to keep that injury. Rin…I love you. Don't you see that? I was so blind to your feelings, so sightless to my own. So the answer to your question is yes. Yes Rin I want to be your mate"

(Third)

No more words were needed. (and apparently clothes but that was beside the point.) The room was perfect. Dimly lit and warm, like him. The sheets appeared brand new but Rin could feel that Sesshomaru had slept in these sheets. His scent was all over it. He was looming over her again. Rin saw that it was his lone arm that held him just above her. He looked away as she examined the stump he received from his younger so long ago. Even before her. Sesshomaru felt ashamed of that loss. However he knew if he had gained Testsusiga than he would have never even met Rin. It was because of that loss and because of Tenseiga.

He broke her curiosity by nuzzling into her. Forcing her to lay back down. But she took him with her. Kissing him as she flipped them, she wanted to see how he had reacted to it. Taking slight control and pushing him back. He smiled. Sliding his hands down her legs and removing the sheets that just came to her hips. He felt her tense at that act.

"What's wrong?"

"I am not used to being this way with you, I am sorry. Please can we go slower?"

"Your not ready to be naked in front of me? Rin I have seen you"

"I know but it was necessary then, it's just I am still nervous. I have to compete with the other women"

"Rin, they are no comparison, I had no feeling for any of them and were there for mere pleasure that never really filled me. Not like you"

He pulled her down onto his chest, quite humble about the whole thing. Sesshomaru didn't really care what happened, as long as he could sleep with her scent in his mind. "I want this more than anything. I just don't know where to begin"

He chuckled slightly to himself. Taking hold of her hips, pressing her stomach to what she was in for. That desire that drove him to this. "Perhaps we should start here then" Sesshomaru leisurely slid inside of her. She was wincing in minor pain but took it without a word. Nothing was going to stop her. Rin felt she couldn't turn back now, she had to move forward no or never.

Sesshomaru rolled them back to their original positions. He took control, slowly creating a friction between the connection they had. He was pushing inside of her, and it felt good. Inching it's way inside of her, destroying her purity the rest of her childhood. With his body language he was begging her to join in him in this movement. Sesshomaru bit at her ear. Whispering something in his own native tongue. However the meaning to it seemed quite obvious. He moved down to her neck, dragging his tongue with him. Kissing at her collarbone.

"Sesshomaru?'

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

He continued his pervious actions, recreating the rhythm between them. But this time Rin coupled with him. Grinding their hips together and igniting a fire he hadn't felt in some time. Sesshomaru was never big on the act of love, but now that he had a love…it was different. Her movements were perfect, applying the right amount of thrusting to both satisfaction. The heat was overwhelming, Sesshomaru was doing most of the work, pushing harder into her body, making her hold back the scream in her throat. One she longed to release. "Rin…I want to hear you. Sing for me" Her voice acted on it's own accord. Forcing her to cry the name of her master…and he was. That fact alone excited her. Her voice made Sesshomaru release inside of her. He too let go of a moan that Rin found soothing.

"Sleep now Rin…Sleep now. Tomorrow will catch up with us eventually"

(A/N: Not my best I know but depending on reviews I'll post soon! And hey my birthday is on the 21st! I'll be 15...anyway bye now)


	2. Use one of my kimono’s

2/19/05 (A/N: Hey guys thanks a whole lot for my reviews! And my birthday wish. I appreciate it. Anyway it's gonna get real rough on Rin's part for the rest of this fic.Right sorry for postingthe first one twice I had a feeling that was going to happen so here's the real second chapter. Enjoy!) 

Rin's POV

It was faint but I could still feel a slight pain in between my legs. I tried shifting my position but, I was in a good place where I was. Right on top of Sesshomaru. It was the winter time but he was still so warm. His chest full and solid. Yet I still found comfort in laying on it. I traced one of my fingers in every crease and muscle on his whole torso. Slowly guiding it down lower to his abs. It wasn't until I reached his thighs did he even rouse from sleeping.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was awake long before you"

"So why didn't you-"

"I didn't want you to stop" I was stunned at his answer. This definitely was not the Sesshomaru I knew before. He seemed to be a different man altogether. "I know what your thinking…Rin I wasn't open with you before because I was afraid of what my enemies or my allies might know"

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru sat up, having his silver locks fall over his shoulders and a little in his eyes. Naturally I sat up with him. His eyes were hooded and hidden from me. I cupped his jaw and pulled his gaze to mine. "What would that be?"

"That I have always loved you. But I found that utterly disgusting and repulsive. You were an innocent child and human at that. Not that you were disgusting or repulsive, just the acts I thought of committing. So I shamed myself and locked those things away. And with it, my feelings for you."

I nuzzled cheek to cheek. Causing him to nip in exchange at my ear, Sesshomaru pushed the other way. I fell on my back taking him with me. "But I wanted those things from you"

"I know but you were a little girl"

"When did you start feeling like this?"

"Most likely when you did" I returned his embrace and took my own bite at his elf like ears. That came to a sexy point that I sucked on. With a growl at the bottom of his throat. Regrettably I heard a voice I'd long to forget.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! YOUR SERVENT JAKEN COMES!"

My demon lover let go of a sigh and pulled on his robe. I sat up with the sheets just at my chest. Smiling at how furious he was. "You don't have to answer him, he's just a toad"

"No. There are other matters to be dealt with at the moment." He leaned in to kiss me. Soft at first but then, that tongue of his. Slowly leaning on the bed. Separating my legs by his single knee. Rubbing my cheek into his hand that held it. "You should dress, and eat"

HEY! That's right! I was going to eat last time. And then he had to come around and take my appetite to a whole other level. But I had to confess, that was better than any other food I've tasted. "Um what do you anticipate I to dress with? All my clothes are-"

"Use one of my kimono's"

"Please tell me your not serious? I'd in drowned in it!"

He wasn't there to hear the last of my ranting. Damnit! He did that on purpose. It didn't matter now I was starving and I knew there was a kitchen full of food. Hopefully it was edible for me.

(On the other side of the country)

"SANGO! INUYASHA! KAGOME! AND MIROKU! Thank goodness your all okay! I thought I'd never see you guys again!" The little fox demon was overjoyed his friends had returned unscathed. It had been a long road for our heroes. But they had finally completed their task. Now Kikyo could "rest" in peace and Koga was okay too. Along with this Miroku could relax easy. The wind tunnel was taken out of his right hand and now his son was not to be troubled with such things. And Sango she was grateful beyond all reason.

"Hai. Little Shippo was worried sick" Kaede said coming out of her hut.

"Oh man your still around? Shouldn't you be taking a dirt nap or something?"

"Kagome?" Kaede asked

"Inuyasha….sit boy!" And he did. Right on his face.

"Please…tell me how ye survived."

"Well" Miroku said sitting down asking that everyone join him "I had passed away. The poison insects flew into my hand."

"Monk. Ye are right here, how did ye come back from the underworld?"

"What makes you think I was in the underworld? Gees! Anyway, Sango tells me that Sesshomaru used Tenseiga, the sword of life and revived me"

Kaede's one eye widened "Inuyasha is this true?"

"Yeah! So what he brought back a useless perverted monk big deal!"

"SIT BOY!"

"But I don't understand, he has a blade that revives the dead?"

"Yes it would appear that way."

"This is strange oh I." Like the others, Kaede was confused by the full youkai's actions. Why would he bring back a fallen ally of Inuyasha? What was he to gain? What reason could there be?

"The sword, it was pulsing" Sango said still staring into the fire.

"What? Whacha mean it was pulsing?"

"The sword was telling him to do it. I could see it. Tenseiga wanted him to bring Miroku back. And I am grateful"

"That still doesn't explain why he followed orders though"

"It doesn't matter INUYAHSA!" Sango was still a little edgy about what had happened. Miroku died, right in front of her. He had said good-bye to her and at one point she couldn't feel his heart beat. And now he was walking around as though he had never perished the way he did.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said weakly.

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha my water broke"

(A/N: Short I know but you'll just have to beg me enough to post. Oh yeah and little thing for ya…these two cousins will meet up and their not suppose to. Sesshomaru's child and Inuyasha's child will find one another and depending on how things go there might be some romance.. I have decided on genders yet. But either way IF there is romance Sesshy's baby will most likely be more dominate. Don't know if that matters to you but it does to me so later)


	3. Kalodgie’s little secret

3/6/05 (A/N: Well…HI! I haven't updated in a while….so here ya go. Oh Sesshy might be a tiny out of character But hey you'll all get over it sooner or later.. Hey! He and Rin are together what more do you want? Well ENJOY!) 

"What? Your water? It's broken? What does that mean?" Kagome nearly smacked him, out of stupidity. So a bliss to her pain at the moment. However in this Kagome found a better solution to her dimwitted mate.

"Inuyasha….SIT BOY:" Right before her he sat, on her command. Practically was eating the dirt.

"Kagome needs some help…but we can't just have anybody deliver this child. If it is part demon…"

"Glad your just thinking of that now!" Kagome was furious with all men at the moment. It was obvious that not just any physician could help give birth to this child. It was indeed part demon. And would be extremely difficult to carry the child…not to mention painful. Sango kneeled down with Kagome and held her hand tight.

"Come on Kagome you can do it." She even tried helping her breathe. But each time on her inhale, Kagome simply cried and winced with anxiety. "Miroku…we can't take her to her world. I'm sure that they would be frightened of the demon child as well."

"So what do we do?"

(In a not so far off distance)

"So it's true…it seems one of the most merciless demons in all of Japan has taken a mate. But not just any mate….a human. A dirty insignificant child….as your woman? I suppose I should have known…. Your father was quite fond of those creatures." Kalodgie…(Ka-low-gi) Like Sesshomaru one of the top land owners and demon lord's in all of Japan. A feline. Ruthless as he may seem he too has a mate. And not just any woman. She was a dirt poor demon. Almost worse as a human, and Sesshomaru knew this, however Kalodgie was merely putting on a display for the other demons that came to see if what the others had said was true. And to the high society of demon lords…there was a court And in this court apprehended wealthy demons throughout the country. In this court were unspoken and unwritten rules and laws. With demon pride and duties. Each demon, if had desire to keep their wealth and power, was to uphold these laws, and if any were broken the demon was put to death.

Sesshomaru had kept Kalodgie's little secret of having a demon whore his wife away from the court. In spite of this, and in Kalodgie's efforts, the empire learned of Sesshomaru and his mate. The feline demon stared down at his friend. Almost apologizing for what he was saying. Exposing what Sesshomaru had kept a secret for him.

"Is she really all that?" Sesshomaru asked with sarcasium.

"Lord Sesshomaru….Lord of the Western lands. Wielder of the famous sword Tenseigea and Tokijin. You alone hold the power and caliber to destroy thousands of creatures with one swipe of your claws and yet you are rumored to have a human under your care and love….how do you plead?"

It was silent for a moment. Sesshomaru shifted his weight in the large chair. Re-positioning his elbow on the arm of the chair. Sesshomaru exhaled and took one last look at the group of century old demons before him. It was then that he wondered if this was what his father had experienced when he took his second wife. He wondered if these were the same demon lords that questioned him, or the ones that tried to kill Yuki…the brave mortal woman. (A/N: I think her name was Yuki…all well) It was that instant where he heard Jaken's voice behind the very door stretched on the other side of the room. Sesshomaru slowly stood from the chair and elegantly moved pasted all of them. All eyes followed him as the door exposed the short green servant that belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru…it is your younger brother…he is at your very door."

"Hmph what does he want from me?"

"That human girl he calls his own…she is about to give birth, and is begging for your help." Rin too appeared in the door way. She quickly bowed when she realized she was in the presence of superiors. None of them even acknowledged her. Not so much of her shadow. Sesshomaru stood silently, contemplating on how to handle the situation. He gave another sigh and looked back at the other demons.

"Gentlemen…I do not plead…however I will admit…I am guilty" Sesshomaru took hold of Rin's hand and shut the door behind him.

He leaned against the closed door and tried shutting out what the others were saying about him and 'The human" With no decency to learn her name. Rin stood clueless of how to act. Sesshomaru merely griped tighter on her hand. Kalodgie stepped out of the room.

"Are you crazy? The others are pissed!" Sesshomaru was ignoring his ally for the moment. Simply starring at Rin and made her blush. "Are you listening?"

"No. I am not listening. Kalodgie…I need to ask you a favor"

"What?"

"Your mate…Mai-Lyn was it?"

"Hai…what do you need her for?"

"She is experienced in bringing demon children into this world, is she not?"

"Hai…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Rin…I need you to escort Mai-Lyn to help Kagome…"

Rin nodded and left without a word. "Who the hell is Kagome?"

"A human. Carrying a demon child."

"Oh…" Kalodgie sat down, rubbing his temples and letting go of a moan. "Lyn is not gonna be happy about this.."

(A/N: Short I know…sorry but there you have it. Now tell me how much you loved it…jkjkjkjk…hey there Seto…don't you love that twist I just threw in? Funny neh? Right thanks again all my readers)


	4. Yet You Scuff Up My Floor

**10/10/05(A/N: I know it's been a while. But now I have more inspiration. So now that you've been waiting lets move on…thanks for waiting….and Reading)**

Rin's POV What have I gotten myself into? Things with demons are so much different than that with humans. I tried comforting Kagome, as she was having trouble with her contractions and pain. It wasn't particularly hot day, but with Kagome straining and sweating made the room I was in most humid. There was another woman with us. She was apparently experienced in birthing demon babies. However her attitude towards Kagome and I were nothing short of rude. She didn't speak to either of us by name and only barked commands. I suppose the fact that we were both human's annoyed her. "You!" she snapped "Go get more hot water and clean rags this time" I would have told her that I was new to this castle and the locations of such objects but…Sesshomaru had instructed me to help her in any way I could. I nodded and left quickly. And like Mai-Lyn, none of the servants would answer my questions. I certainly didn't want to be a bother to Lord Sesshomaru. So I continued my search.

But the constant screams from Kagome made me second guess my methods of doing things. I looked down at the kimono I was wearing. I hated to destroy something of Sesshomaru's but I had no choice. The first rip was the hardest.

3rd POV

Rin returned to an exhausted Kagome and a bitchy demon. One aft the other she dipped the silk clothe into the steaming water and rung out what she could. Placing one on Kagome's head. "Stupid humans" Mai-Lyn muttered. "Don't you know not to get pregnant by demons?"

Rin was puzzled. She knew full well that it was social unacceptable for demons and humans to mate but…she seemed beyond that. "Why not?"

Mai-Lyn raised a brow in disappointment of both Rin and Kagome's stupidity. "Because…you human women can't handle a demon baby. But this one" She said pointing to Kagome "Is lucky. She only has a fourth demon to give birth to. While as if you…"she stopped and shook her head "Which I doubt…but if you became with child with Lord Sesshomaru's child…would have a much harder time." Rin's expression read horror. But the thought of having his son or daughter just sang to her. "And that's because he's a full demon. Such strong blood coursing though his body" A smile came to her lips. Mai-Lyn did have a demon lord of her own, and felt the wrath and power of one. However only the Inu Yokai would satisfy her everlasting hunger.

Inuyasha couldn't stop moving. The sound of his dearest crying, and knowing that it was all to his involvement. And watching Miroku sit in silence…calm even. His wife wasn't giving birth, she was resting in yet another room of Lord Sesshomaru's estate. Lavished with satin sheets and cool sake. Staring from his pinky, all his claws tapped on the cherry wood floor.

"I let you in my home…and yet" Sesshomaru said entering "You scuff up my floor?" With that remark Inuyasha made it a point to dig his index claw into the wood and pull it towards him. Bringing a screeching sound to the monk's ears. Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes before speaking again. "You have a baby girl."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet "A girl!" He rushed over to the door

**(A/N: Short but here take it )**


End file.
